


Ultimate Lover

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: I membri dei D, a più di un anno di distanza dall'entrata di Tsunehito nella band, dovranno fare i conti con il mondo e con se stessi, ma incomprensioni e sentimenti contrastanti renderanno le cose difficili.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: questi sono i nomi usati per i membri del gruppo.**  
>  Asagi: Takahiro.  
> Ruiza: Yoshiyuki.  
> Hide-zou: Hideyori.  
> Tsunehito: Tsuneko.  
> Hiroki: Daisuke, Dai-san.

**Asagi**

_"Non avevo nessuna intenzione di farlo soffrire"_

Questo pensiero mi ronza nella testa come una mosca fastidiosa, senza possibilità di poterla scacciare, con la consapevolezza che non mi sarà mai dato di scacciarla, senza avere tregua dal suo ronzare.

Non avevo nessuna intenzione di creare dentro il suo cuore quella spaccatura tipica che si forma quando si ferisce moralmente qualcuno, ma nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi, ci sono riuscito lo stesso.

In realtà non pensavo che lo detestasse tanto, non mi rendevo neppure lontanamente conto di quanto il suo astio verso Kaza potesse fargli male, ma alla fine l’ho capito, persino un algido uomo del mio calibro non è riuscito ad ignorare un atteggiamento tanto distaccato da parte sua, da parte di chi, come lui, non sa proprio cosa vuol dire essere distanti.

L’assurdo è che Kaza lo trova anche molto simpatico, quindi, se il mio amico non sopporta il mio compagno, è solo ed esclusivamente per qualcosa che devo aver fatto io.

Distolgo lo sguardo dal libro che sto leggendo, in questo momento di pausa che ho deciso di prendermi, anche se non ne avrei il diritto visto tutti i doveri che ho ammucchiati lì, nell’ipotetico angolo dei miei compiti. La casa è immersa in una penombra rotta solo dalla luce della lampada che si affaccia sulla scrivania, al mio fianco il ronfare delicato di Donna mi spinge ad allungare una mano per accarezzare la sua testa pelosa.

È sdraiato lungo disteso sul ripiano di legno, in una posizione piuttosto insolita per un animale, ma lei è sempre stata così, un gatto particolare, con il musetto bianco sempre curioso e pronto ad infilarsi ovunque, capace di addormentarsi anche su una mensola, senza paura di cadere. Il suo orecchio si muove un poco, segno che mi ha sentito, quasi subito si lascia andare ad un concerto di fusa. 

Probabilmente non sta neanche dormendo, ma solo facendo finta.

Sarebbe bello essere un gatto, seguire sempre il proprio istinto, senza stare dietro a tutti questi contorni fastidiosi che rendono così instabile la vita di noi esseri umani.

Soprappensiero devo lasciarmi andare ad una carezza di troppo, perché il piccolo delinquente si sveglia e, tirando fuori gli artigli, aprendo la bocca felina, ghermisce la mia mano destra prima che io possa allontanarla. Rimango così, con il braccio sospeso a mezz’aria ed un gatto attaccato alle mie dita che morde e che affonda i denti, più per gioco che per rabbia, anche se ammetto di essere stato abbastanza fastidioso con lui.

“Donna, neko-chan, con questa ci devo lavorare!” esclamo, ridacchiando e cercando di rendere meno drammatico l’intervento dei suoi artigli sulla mia pelle. Naturalmente posso ben poco e, alla fine, quello che recupero dalla stretta è decisamente segnata dal passaggio dei suoi dentini affilati.

Scuoto il capo, ci vorranno giorni prima che i segni dell’aggressione vadano via, devo ricordarmi che Donna non è abbastanza dolce da poter apprezzare la tenerezza di una carezza. Rotolandosi sul libro che continua a rimanere aperto sulla scrivania, il gatto pezzato mi guarda, ammiccando e scivolando sulla sua schiena. Si lecca una zampa, distrattamente, quindi torna a guardarmi negli occhi e si lascia andare ad un leggerissimo miagolio sordo.

Trattengo il mio desiderio di mettergli le mani addosso per qualche ulteriore coccola, onde evitare un aumento spropositato delle ferite sulle mie mani e mi alzo, intenzionato a rimediare qualche medicamento.

Di qualsiasi natura fosse il buon proposito che mi ero costruito per migliorare i rapporti tra Kaza e Yuki, non sono riuscito a fare altro che inasprire la tensione costante tra di loro, persino il mio compagno si è reso conto per la prima volta che Ruiza non apprezza molto la sua presenza...

Entro nel bagno accendendo la luce che mi ferisce gli occhi, ma non posso medicarmi al buio. Apro la vetrinetta e frugo tra le bottigliette, tutte ordinate, raccogliendo da un angolo una garza. Con accortezza comincio a pulire la ferita, quindi torno a perdermi nei miei pensieri.

Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa spinge ogni giorno Yuki a detestare di più Kaza, fino ad arrivare al punto di chiudere un appuntamento a metà serata con una scusa banale, proprio dopo aver incrociato il suo sguardo. Eppure non si può dire che gli dia fastidio il fatto che io abbia una relazione con un uomo, visto che non gli ho mai nascosto la mia natura e che non ha mai avuto un rapporto così brutto con tutti gli altri miei... amici.

A volte mi rendo conto che la comprensione degli altri esseri umani è preclusa al mio spirito. È un mio difetto che, purtroppo, non ha mai portato nulla di buono per nessuno.

 

**Ruiza**

“Ne vuoi ancora?”

Hide-zou mi porge un buon bicchiere, ma io rifiuto nettamente. Ho già bevuto troppo, me lo sento leggermente nella testa, un po’ di stanchezza e anche questo insano senso di angoscia che sale dalla parte più profonda di me. Sono stato proprio uno stupido a lasciare il ristorante così, mettendo una scusa sciocchissima, ma sono stato colpito, quasi come se mi avesse fatto un affronto, non mi aspettavo di certo da lui un simile atteggiamento.

“Mi spieghi che è successo? Yoshiyuki?!”

Di solito non mi chiama mai con il mio nome completo, è più facile per Hideyori usare un vezzeggiativo o il mio nome d’arte, quando sceglie il mio vero nome è perché vuole assolutamente attirare la mia attenzione, senza rischio di malintesi.

Irritato, lo guardo: “Ti da fastidio se sono a casa tua senza preavviso?”

Hide apre gli occhi, grandi, e china il capo di lato, incerto: “Siamo nervosetti stasera, noto! Chi ti ha toccato a tal punto?”

Siamo seduti entrambi sul divano, la sua casa è molto luminosa, Hideyori è un tipo che adora la luce del sole anche di notte, giusto l’opposto di un vampiro di mia conoscenza... ancora mi chiedo come diavolo facciamo ad essere un gruppo di artisti che lavorano insieme, nonostante la nostra complicata diversità.

Penso alla sua domanda, sbuffo e lo guardo, mettendo il broncio: “Indovina!”

Ho ancora indosso il bellissimo vestito che avevo scelto proprio per la nostra serata, era tantissimo che non andavamo a cena fuori solo noi due, mi ero persino lasciato andare ad un completo giacca-cravatta così lontano dal mio solito look, ma che mi avrebbe permesso di ricevere un po’ di complimenti da lui.  

“Ma perché non lo lasci vivere un po’?!” sospira Hide-zou, scotendo il capo e nascondendo il viso tra le mani, puntando i gomiti contro i suoi ginocchi. È carino nella sua elegante veste da camera scura, sembra proprio un nobile padrone di casa di chissà quale era indefinita!

“Avevamo un appuntamento e lui è arrivato dopo un po’, è andato via subito, ma mi ha completamente rovinato la serata!” spiego velocemente, ma non riesco a trattenermi: “Sei buffo! Sembri quasi serio...”

Alza lo sguardo su di me e mi fulmina, con disappunto: “Vuoi esserlo tu, serio? Mi hai anche detto che, comunque, Kaza è andato via subito, non era neanche previsto che restasse a cena con voi, forse era solo passato a salutare...”

Stavolta sono io che lo fulmino con uno sguardo colmo di ira: “... io non pensavo affatto che stessero ancora insieme!”

Si sorregge la testa, disperato, e fissa un punto imprecisato di fronte a lui, senza dire nulla, al che io insisto:

“Che c’è di male nello sperare?”

“Ma che cosa poi!” Hide torna a fissarmi dritto negli occhi, quasi volesse penetrarmi nell’anima.

Per un attimo mi sento intimorito da quell’occhiata seria e minacciosa, ma poi chino il capo di lato e lo osservo, questo mio modo di fare lo ha sempre spinto a cedere, qualsiasi cosa stesse tramando a favore o contro di me. Anche stavolta scuote il capo e prende un bicchiere pieno dal tavolino di vetro, portandoselo alle labbra, esasperato: “Yocchan, io penso tu debba dormici su e fare luce sui tuoi pensieri... c’è la stanza degli ospiti, come sempre, ed i tuoi vestiti nella tua parte di armadio! Che ne dici?!”

Aggrondo le sopracciglia, mi sembra piuttosto incomprensibile, ma ho bisogno di riposare, questo è certo: “Va bene... intanto vado a farmi un bagno, ma su cosa dovrei ponderare di preciso?”

La sua risata mi blocca proprio mentre mi sto per alzare: “Sei l’unico a non averlo capito, koibito! Anzi... forse non lo avete capito in due!”

 

**Hide-zou**

Yocchan scompare nelle mie stanze private, per prendere un buon bagno rilassante. Ho sempre detto che, nei momenti di crisi, infilarsi sotto l’acqua è il solo modo per lasciare alle spalle per qualche tempo i dispiaceri e sono contento che anche lui si sia assuefatto a questa mia idea.

Eppure dubito che il bagno gli porti un po’ di sollievo, non ho mai conosciuto due persone così ottuse come quei due là!

Da una parte colui che mette il broncio e se ne va, dall’altra quello che si perde nei suoi muti pensieri, quando è presente il compagno dell’uno o dell’altro... eppure a nessuno di loro due viene in mente nulla...

Se dobbiamo registrare insieme, Takahiro cerca solo lui, se dobbiamo essere intervistati, cerca sempre di fare coppia con Yushiyuki, ma questo solo nel lavoro, nella vita privata... se si esce insieme e si porta anche un estraneo, tutti vanno bene purché non siano Naomi o Kaza... in questo ultimo caso la bella atmosfera del gruppo è completamente distrutta.

Persino Dai-san, notoriamente una persona solare incapace di pensare male di questo o quello, si è reso conto di questa situazione complicata.

C’è anche da dire che sia Naomi sia Kaza non piacciono a nessun’altro di noi, ma questo è perché tendono a rovinare l’atmosfera.

Naomi è una cantante dal discreto successo, quindi anche lei ha delle mire sul nostro Yoshiyuki, quindi è vista da noi altri più come una minaccia che come la sua fidanzata... tenuto poi conto della fragilità insita nel nostro amico, il terrore che un’uscita di testa della donna, molto più grande di lui, possa guastare l’atmosfera del gruppo è troppo forte.

Kaza... è terribilmente diverso da tutti noi, vederlo vicino a Takahiro è quasi fastidioso, un uomo così risoluto, distaccato da tutto e tutti, incapace di sognare che vive solo per la sua vita semplice da uomo comune... in effetti il pensiero folle di Yoshiyuki, che nessuno di noi ripete mai ad alta voce per non dargli retta, è assolutamente condiviso.

Lo sento armeggiare con le mie cose, questo piccolo pazzo che non ha mai un attimo di serenità e che riesce ad essere felice solo nel completo lasciarsi andare ad attimi di follia. Dopo aver recuperato tutto, si affaccia alla porta prima di andare in bagno: “... e comunque...” osserva, restando sul vago “... un giorno mi spiegherai come fa un vampiro a sopportare quel salary-man superbo ed altezzoso!”

“Ancora stai lì a pensare?” chiedo, con una punta di esasperazione nella voce affogata appena nel bicchiere che mi sto godendo con convinzione.

“Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa il suo brutto muso!” sentenzia, cupo.

“Hai ragione!” esclamo, ridacchiando “Se Takahiro scegliesse Yoichi sarebbe molto meglio per tut...”

Un gridolino di disappunto si leva dalla sua bocca mentre tuona, rabbiosamente: “Ma che diavolo dici?! Quello è peggio di Kaza! Decisamente Asagi ha pessimi gusti, quasi peggiori dei miei!”

Scompare oltre la porta ed io annuisco silenziosamente, senza che possa vedermi. Non sa neppure lontanamente quanto io condivida questa sua analisi finale.

 

**Ruiza**

Insonne, resto a guardare il soffitto. È terribilmente preciso, non c’è nemmeno una macchia, ne una crepa. Questa stanza è intonsa, immacolata. Non deve essere molto trafficata, dopotutto Hideyori ha noi come amici e pochi altri, nonostante il suo essere così esageratamente solare, non è mai stato capace di essere espansivo con tutti, anzi, ha sempre selezionato con meticolosa saggezza le sue conoscenze, per poi riuscire a trovare il giusto modo per essere sempre sereno e sincero con noi pochi eletti.

Hide è un grandissimo amico, non riesco ad immaginarlo separato da noi e questo è un bene. Vive per noi, con noi, è speciale, un compagno veramente strepitoso.

Il bagno che mi aveva suggerito mi ha permesso di rilassarmi un po’, in effetti non mi sono comportato molto bene con Takahiro, avrei potuto benissimo tollerare la veloce presenza di Kaza, ma non riesco mai a nascondere le mie sensazioni di repulsa verso qualcuno, per questo devo scappare, per evitare di rovinare la giornata a chi mi sta intorno e mi vuole bene.

Allo stesso tempo, sono molto irritato dal comportamento del mio vampiro, perché poteva far a meno di dare appuntamento, fosse solo per un istante, a Kaza dove c’ero io.

Sbuffo e mi rigiro nel letto, alla ricerca di una posizione giusta che, immancabilmente, non trovo.

La settimana prossima finisce questo stato di grazia e si ritorna a lavorare con l’acqua alla gola, dovrei rilassarmi di più... o arrivo alla fine del tour con la mia immancabile debolezza da stress. Questi altri cinque giorni devono essere vissuti sull’onda della serenità. Chissà se Hide ha voglia di una piccola vacanza alle terme...

Domani vedremo, dopotutto è meglio dedicarsi agli amici veri: Tsune-kun sarà di sicuro dei nostri e Daisuke-san, se avvertito in tempo, non disdegnerà nessuna proposta!

È vero che dalla settimana prossima dovremmo stare a contatto di nuovo, ma io ho molta voglia di svagarmi con loro... sempre che Tsune voglia tornare in anticipo dalla sua visita alla famiglia e che Daisuke non abbia qualche sciocco intrattenimento goliardico...

Lo schermo del mio telefono portatile si illumina, due colpi secchi senza rumore, non amo molto tenere la suoneria attiva di notte, ho il sonno leggero e tendo a diventare isterico se qualcuno mi sveglia, potrei anche ignorare la vibrazione, ma alla fine allungo un braccio ed afferro il cellulare.

Un messaggio... da Takahiro.

Spingo l’ok ed entro nel menù delle mail. Leggo con distratta devozione:

-  _Mi dispiace molto per stasera. Ti prometto che non succederà più. Penso di aver capito molte cose, sono stato ottuso, come sempre, di fronte alle sensazioni ed emozioni altrui. Mi perdoni? Se tu vuoi, ma solo se non ti è di peso, possiamo pranzare insieme... tanto sei ancora in città, vero?_  -

Non so per quale ragione, ma il messaggio mi rende molto più sereno e meno tormentato.

Credo che le terme possano attendere ancora un po’...

 

**Asagi**

Finisco di leggere la risposta di Ruiza con il sorriso sulle labbra, non pensavo fosse ancora sveglio. Eppure non mi ero preoccupato più di tanto, dopotutto lo sapevo che sarebbe andato a casa di Hideyori.

-  _Va bene, ma stavolta porterò con me anche Hide_  -

Segue una emoticon bizzarra che fa la linguaccia, mi chiedo dove le trovi... per me non ci sono problemi, Hide è il suo amico più caro, in fin dei conti, non vedo per quale ragione dovrebbe sconvolgermi la sua presenza.

Digito velocemente la buonanotte, quindi spengo il cellulare, non prima però di aver dato un’occhiata all’orario impresso sul display: 01:33.

Dovrei cominciare a prendere in considerazione l’idea di addormentarmi, ma dopo aver preso una doccia, essermi infilato nel mio yukata preferito, non riesco a chiudere occhio tanto facilmente, così metto su un album di Gackt e mi siedo sul divano, Mie arriva subito sulle mie ginocchia, appisolandosi sotto carezze e grattini.

La mia stanza è immersa nella penombra, rotta solo dalla luce della strada, comunque fioca. È un quartiere relativamente tranquillo in periferia di Tokyo, questo, non sopporterei di certo un ambiente estremamente caotico, nonostante la musica che scrivo, le canzoni che canto, preferisco la relativa tranquillità.

Un clack dall’ingresso mi mette in allarme, così come la porta che si apre improvvisamente e si richiude dietro le spalle di qualcuno che ha invaso la mia abitazione senza nessun avvertimento.

Un’ombra scura si staglia nella cornice della porta, stranamente Mie non ha neppure alzato lo sguardo, quindi dubito che ci sia qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, quella sagoma, poi, la riconoscerei tra milioni.

“Kaza-san?!” domando, ma con la certezza che non possa essere nessun altro, visto che è la sola persona al mondo ad avere la chiave del mio appartamento.

Entra nella stanza, poggia la giacca su una sedia e si avvicina a me, il suo viso è in penombra, ma quando mi si inginocchia di fronte e mi prende il viso tra le mani, per stamparmi un lungo bacio sulle labbra, posso percepire il turbamento che vi è dipinto sopra.

Un profumo molto forte, tutt’altro che maschile e l’odore di cosmetici mi penetra dentro come una pugnalata.

“Ti ho mentito, non avevo nessuna cena di lavoro...” osserva, sospirando sulle mie labbra mute.

Si china su di me, mentre Mie, infastidita dalla sua intrusione, fugge di lato.

“Mi perdoni?!” ancora un bacio, supplicante “... l’ennesimo omiai[1] organizzato da mia madre. Per lei sapermi quarantenne scapolo è intollerabile. Io...”

“... e lei com’era?” chiedo, con voce atona.

“Molto dolce. Una buona madre di sicuro... aveva i capelli e gli occhi nerissimi. Molto più giovane di me. Abbiamo parlato di progetti futuri...” risponde sinceramente, senza pensare che io non ho affatto bisogno di sapere nessun particolare del loro incontro.

Non dico nulla, non c’è molto da aggiungere. Rimaniamo dunque in silenzio per un po’, poi Kaza scuote il capo, rendendosi conto del suo grandissimo errore: “... non abbiamo fatto molto...”

“... molto o niente?!”

“... molto...”

Un altro sospiro da parte sua a cui io faccio eco con una risata sottile. È quanto di più espressivo io sia capace di raccogliere sulle mie labbra. Cerca di nuovo la mia bocca, ma stavolta trova una mano che lo tiene a distanza.

“Perché sei venuto?” chiedo.

“Tu sei più importante di qualsiasi donna per me... mia madre non può capire, ma lei non ci sarà per sempre e quando si deciderà a rassegnarsi, potrò smettere di fare finta di apprezzare tutti questi incontri matrimoniali...”

“... e se troverai la donna giusta?”

Mi stampa un bacio sulla mano che ho posato sulle sue labbra, quindi comincia tira fuori la lingua e me la passa sulla mano, distrattamente, ma provocandomi. Scuoto il capo, vorrei spingerlo indietro, ma rimango immobile, a sentire la sua lingua bagnarmi la mano, le sue labbra succhiarmi la pelle.

“Non ci sono donne giuste per me...”

-  _Eppure non ci pensi due volte a cercarne una..._ \- penso, perplesso.

“Pranziamo insieme, domani?!”

Per lui il discorso è finito così, senza nessuna dimostrazione di forza o attacco isterico da parte mia. Chiudo gli occhi, mentre sento la sua mano infilarsi sotto il mio yukata, scivolare sul mio petto nudo.

“Non posso...” sussurro “... ho un appuntamento con i miei amici...”

“Devo, dunque, darmi da fare stanotte e tenerti sveglio se voglio averti un po’ per me?!”

Sento le sue mani intorno ai miei fianchi e la sua lingua che comincia ad esplorare il mio petto, a girare intorno ai miei capezzoli già turgidi.

Io e Kaza siamo questo. Indipendentemente dai miei sentimenti, non siamo poi tanto diversi da due semplici, banali ed anche un po’ squallidi sex-friends...

 

**Ruiza**

Guardo l’orologio che ho al polso, è quasi mezzora che aspettiamo e di Takahiro neanche l’ombra! Comincio a spazientirmi, non è un tipo che arriva in ritardo, se non per i concerti, ma quella è una scelta di scena, non ha niente a che vedere con la sua persona che, di norma, è talmente puntuale da dare fastidio.

Sto per suggerire a Hide di cominciare almeno ad ordinare, quando il mio vampiro entra nel ristorante. È molto elegante, come sempre, i capelli scuri coprono l’occhio destro ed un paio di occhiali da sole che nascondono quasi tutto il resto del suo viso. Porta un cappotto scuro, fuori ha ripreso a fare fresco, nonostante l’autunno sia iniziato da poco.

Chiede qualcosa al capo cameriere e si inchina leggermente, ringraziando. Non conosco molte persone come lui, capaci di rendere ogni singolo evento importante, anche il semplice chiedere informazioni. È sempre stato questo il suo fascino, la sua complessa meticolosità, oltre al suo sorriso che adoro, mai falso.

Faccio cenno con una mano, in maniera forse un po’ troppo volgare, ma riesco almeno a farlo sorridere ed a farci notare. È un ristorante elegante, dallo stile occidentale, lo ha scelto Hide, avrei preferito qualcosa di più rustico.

Takahiro si toglie il cappotto e lo porge al guardarobiere, quindi viene da noi e prima di sedersi ci saluta entrambi, come sempre educatamente. Porta con sé un borsello, gliel’ho regalato io, lo posa sulla sedia libera di questo tavolo per quattro, dove ho lasciato anche le mie cose.

“Chiedo scusa per il ritardo! Avete già ordinato?” si toglie gli occhiali, ha uno sguardo decisamente stanco, lo osservo chinando il capo di lato, mentre ascolto la risposta di Hideyori.

“No! Ti aspettavamo, ma un’idea ce la siamo fatta, vero Yokkun?!”

Non dico nulla, in realtà non si può dire che ho ascoltato veramente la sua domanda.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio posso notare che Hide non ci pensa due volte a liquidarmi con un gesto plateale, divertito:

“Fino a che c’è Takahiro-san, dubito di poter avere delle risposte da Yokkun!”

Lancio un’occhiata in tralice al mio amico, ma non se ne sente turbato, anche io tendo ad ignorarlo e mi rivolgo direttamente al vampiro, che ci osserva a turno. È seduto al mio fianco, di fronte ad Hideyori, posso sfiorargli una mano con la mia, cosa che faccio, gliela stringo piano: “Hai uno sguardo perduto... è successo qualcosa?”

“No...” sorride “... ho solo dormito poco...”

Non mi convince, ma non insisto. Non sono il tipo da stare ad indagare, sono contento di avere vicino sia Asagi che Hide, questa piccola vacanza a Tokyo non è di certo da buttare. Dovrei proporre la questione terme a tutti loro, anche a chi fino a ieri sera mi aveva fatto veramente innervosire...

“Voi avete passato bene la notte?” chiede, per politesse, il mio vampiro.

“Oh sì, certo! Abbiamo provato parecchie posizioni, prima di trovare quella giusta!”

Drizzo le orecchie e guardo in tralice Hide: “Io con te neanche morto!”

Il mio amico abbassa la voce: “Avresti paura della logica passiva del nostro rapporto?!”

“Assolutamente no, è che mi fa senso l’idea di vederti nudo e sudato...” 

Hideyori si mette a ridere di fronte alla mia risposta ardita, anche Takahiro lo imita quasi subito. Io per contro mi accomodo meglio sulla sedia e sfoggio il mio sorriso più bello: “Vogliamo ordinare?!”

 

**Asagi**

Li osservo, nella loro spensieratezza gaia, siamo quasi alla fine della prima portata ed è rimasto un solo maki nel vassoio, naturalmente, come ogni volta, tra di loro si apre un’accesa diatriba su chi dei due debba appropriarsene. Non riescono mai a mettersi d’accordo, così di norma si finisce con una gara di bacchette più veloci.

Imbracciano entrambi le armi, io li osservo, nascondendo il sorriso dietro le mani incrociate. Sono seduti uno vicino all’alto, di fronte a me c’è Hideyori ed alla mia sinistra Yoshiyuki.

Trattenendo a stento una risata sguaiata, do il via alla competizione.

Naturalmente Hide-zou ha la meglio, piantando le bacchette nel punto giusto al momento giusto, si appropria così del maki e, tutto trionfante, lo depone sul suo piatto.

Yuki ringhia il proprio disappunto e lo osserva con un cipiglio degno di un samurai offeso, Hide, sempre trionfante, si appresta a consumare il pasto guadagnato, ma prima chiude gli occhi e con un inchino ringrazia la buona sorte, giusto il tempo di dare al nostro biondo amico la reattività giusta per recuperare il maki ed ingoiarlo senza pensarci due volte.

Hide lo osserva, a bocca aperta: “Hai barato; Rui! Sei un grandissimo imbroglione!”

Yoshiyuki scuote il capo, assaporando la vittoria con innocenza.

A questo punto non riesco a trattenermi oltre e mi metto a ridere, mentre il broncio di Hide si fa più vistoso. Sono buffi, nonostante l’età si comportano da bambini ed ho sempre apprezzato questa loro qualità che a volte rischio di perdere dietro momenti di profonda e complicata serietà.

Continuano a discutere animatamente sulla necessità di ordinare un’altra porzione e giocarsi il tutto e per tutto sull’ultimo maki, ancora una volta, ma la mia attenzione cade su qualcuno che è appena entrato nel locale.

Automaticamente indosso i miei occhiali scuri, non tanto per non essere notato dalla persona in gentile compagnia appena entrata, anzi per lui sarebbe più facile notarmi nel mio look abituale, ma per poterlo osservare senza dare l’idea di essere in procinto di guardarlo.

Kaza con una donna, probabilmente la signorina dell’omiai perché ha lo stesso aspetto della persona che mi ha descritto ieri. Penso che sia normale che egli abbia deciso un altro programma per la giornata, visto che non mi ero reso disponibile per il pranzo, ma non mi aspettavo che si presentasse in giro con una donna, soprattutto non pensavo che egli potesse avere un’aria così carezzevole in pubblico, quasi raffinata, atteggiamenti che non ha mai avuto con nessun altro, nemmeno con me... il che ha anche una sua logica visto che sono un uomo e che quindi la nostra coppia sarebbe potenzialmente più criticabile dalla società...

Hide e Yoshiyuki fermano il loro ciarlare indistinto e mi fissano, ma me ne accorgo molto dopo.

“Asagi, va tutto bene?!” chiede Hideyori, facendomi cenno con la mano destra.

Chino il capo in avanti e cerco di sfoggiare un logico sorriso: “Nessun problema... com’è finita la sfida?!”

“Perché hai messo gli occhiali?!” chiede Yoshiyuki.

“La luce mi dava fastidio agli occhi” mento.

“Diventi sempre più vampiro!” borbotta.

Lo so che non ci ha creduto, ma apprezzo il suo non indagare oltre.

“Vuoi un morso?” chiedo, riempiendomi il bicchiere e guardando, con la coda dell’occhio, il tavolo in cui si è accomodato Kaza.

“No, per carità! Mi bastano quelli che mi dai sul palco!”

Rispondo con un sorriso, che nascondo subito dopo dietro il bicchiere, portato alle labbra.

 

**Ruiza**

Io lo so perché Takahiro si è nascosto velocemente dietro gli occhiali, forse me ne sono accorto solo io, non penso che anche Hide abbia adocchiato l’animale che è entrato nel ristorante, visto che il mio amico da le spalle alla porta, ma sono ben cosciente di quel tipo che porta a braccetto una donna e che fa tanto il galante con lei, quasi fosse il suo compagno.

E’ solo un banalissimo salary-man che indossa la sua decisa e convinta veste da lavoro con tanta disinvolta sfacciataggine.

So quanto Takahiro sta soffrendo ora, anche se forse sapeva di quella donna perché non mi sembra affatto stupito di vederli, eppure non capisco perché si ostina a farsi del male.

Forse è più masochista di quanto voglia far credere, o semplicemente è incapace di tagliare completamente con lui. Addirittura, ad un certo punto, Kaza si china sul tavolo per raggiungere il viso di quella donna e lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

Non so cosa mi trattiene da andare lì e dargli un pugno in faccia, finisco comunque con ignorarli e con il lasciarmi andare con Hide ad uno di quei discorsi divertenti che solo noi sappiamo fare e riesco persino a far ridere Takahiro, il che mi rende più che soddisfatto! Almeno riesco ad allontanare, anche se solo un po’, il pensiero del mio amico da quel grandissimo figlio di... almeno questo glielo devo al mio Asagi-kun...

 

Dopo pranzo sono riuscito, con i miei classici metodi, a convincere Takahiro ad ospitarmi per il resto del mio soggiorno a Tokyo. Non avevo comunque scelta, visto che Hideyori mi ha messo alla porta senza motivo. In realtà il motivo ci sarebbe, visto che ha ricevuto proprio durante il pranzo una chiamata da due suoi cugini cari che hanno deciso di invadere la casa per il fine settimana, così io resto a piedi e qualcuno deve pur raccogliermi dal suo zerbino! Così passiamo a casa di Hide, per recuperare il mio bagaglio, e poi in taxi fino alla mia nuova casa, scherzando con il mio amico quel tanto che basta per fargli dimenticare il terribile animale.

Quando siamo andati via dal ristorante era ancora lì che si scambiava tenerezze con la donna, spero vivamente che abbia visto Takahiro... e che si sia sentito in colpa almeno un poco.

Asagi apre la porta del suo appartamento ed entro nella penombra della stanza, le finestre sono chiuse c’è un profumo di rose, come sempre, e il miagolio di un gatto.

Mi fa cenno di entrare ed io non mi lascio pregare. Decisamente più complicata della casa di Hideyori, sembra di essere nell’appartamento di un vampiro nato nell’ottocento. Dall’ultima volta che ci sono venuto le chincaglierie e le suppellettili strane sono aumentate, ma altre sono scomparse.

Come sempre tutto al suo posto, con convinta e risoluta eleganza, persino Donna che si avvicina a me e comincia a strusciarsi contro la mia caviglia è un qualcosa che ho già visto.

Entra dietro di me ed accende la luce, ormai fuori rosseggia il tramonto ed anche aprire le finestre sarebbe inutile, la luce non torna di certo per noi che siamo rientrati tardi.

“Come sempre, fa come se fossi a casa tua...” osserva, posando ogni oggetto nel giusto luogo: appende la borsa nel porta abiti dell’ingresso, il cappotto vicino a lei, recupera il cellulare dalla tasca interna e lo deposita sul piccolo tavolino di vetro di fronte al basso divano.

Sorrido, come poterlo spingere a cambiare se stesso? Impossibile... e sinceramente non lo desidererei neanche. Lascio cadere le mie cose a terra e prendo la rincorsa per saltargli al collo, aggrappandomi a lui che è decisamente più alto di me.

L’ho già fatto altre volte ed anche stavolta mi previene voltandosi verso di me e prendendomi un po’ tra le sue braccia, ridendo.

“Che facciamo di bello? È tantissimo che non ci ritroviamo noi due soli...” lo chiedo con profonda innocenza.

“Non ne ho idea...” osserva, pensieroso “... potremmo vedere un film o suonare qualcosa insieme...”

Poso la testa sulla sua spalla, cullandomi appena contro di lui: “... suonare qualcosa... non è male come idea! Io chitarra, tu tastiera?”

“Hai!”

 

Finiamo la serata stanchi sul suo letto matrimoniale, naturalmente, a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Era prevedibile, dopo aver passato il nostro tempo a giocare con la musica, è giusto anche il riposo.

Dopo una doccia, io nel mio elegantissimo pigiama di seta nero e lui in yukata, come suo solito, siamo sdraiati sulle lenzuola fresche. Nella stanza la finestra è appena aperta per far entrare un filo d’aria, mentre sullo scrittoio brillano le luci di due candele profumate.

“Hai vinto di nuovo tu!” sussurra “Sei veramente il miglior chitarrista che io conosca...”

Chimi viene ad appollaiarsi al mio fianco, è un po’ offeso perché ne io ne Takahiro gli abbiamo dato retta oggi.

“Avevi dubbi?!” chiedo, sdraiandomi sul lato destro per osservarlo in viso e prendendo così possesso del lucido pelo del micio con morbide carezze.

“Mai avuti!” risponde, prontamente.

Restiamo per un po’ in silenzio, poi non so per quale dannato motivo comincio a parlare. Forse perché non ho del tutto digerito la scena del ristorante, forse perché non sono capace di tenere nascosti i miei dubbi o forse perché decisamente vorrei proteggere Takahiro da se stesso, mi esprimo, mettendo chiaramente a nudo tutti i miei dubbi:

“Come vanno le cose con Kaza?!”

Il mio vocalist, dopo aver sentito la domanda, riapre improvvisamente gli occhi che aveva chiuso e mi scruta, a disagio: “Cioè?!”

“Mi chiedevo se fossi soddisfatto della tua vita sentimentale con lui...” incalzo.

Dopo essere tornato ad assecondare il silenzio per un po’, mi guarda dritto negli occhi e mi chiede: “Da quando mi conosci, Rui-chan?!”

“Beh ormai sono diversi anni...”

“Sono mai stato soddisfatto della mia vita sentimentale?!” la seconda domanda mi coglie impreparato, anche se conosco bene la risposta, sposto il mio sguardo da lui al gatto che si lascia accarezzare, sornione.

Eludo la risposta che vuole farmi pronunciare ed osservo: “Beh sei sempre stato sfortunato in amore... difficile essere soddisfatti con le tue esperienze alle spalle...”

“Appunto... quindi...”

“... anche stavolta nessuna soddisfazione, giusto?”

“Esatto...”

Di nuovo silenzio, stavolta rotto appena dalle fusa di Chimi che si scioglie sotto le mie carezze.

“Yuki... io non so dove sbaglio, ma è sicuro che sbaglio”

“Si è vero” concordo apertamente “Sbagli nello scegliere certe persone...”

“... o forse ho un carattere talmente insopportabile...”

“Ma dai! Finiscila!” sbotto “Conosco persone con caratteri peggiori!”

“Ciò non toglie che il mio sia pessimo!” ridacchia.

Ancora silenzio.

“Con Jui le cose andavano molto bene. Mi sembrava di vivere un sogno... ma alla fine sono stato io a lasciarlo...”

“... ed io sono ancora qui che mi chiedo come mai... ma comunque meglio così, Jui non mi era simpaticissimo, per tanti motivi...”

“Quando io e Jui stavamo insieme, mi sentivo molto causa di una limitazione del suo essere. Era troppo asservito ai miei desideri... sono sicuro che ora avrà trovato qualcuno capace di non influenzare troppo la sua vita... di Lena, poi, forse è meglio non parlarne... ho quasi rischiato di mandare a monte tutto il nostro lavoro...”

“Lì non è stata colpa tua!” lo difendo.

“Se spettasse a te il giudizio finale sulla mia anima, andrei in paradiso!”

“Beh in questo caso ho ragione!” ribatto, deciso “Nessuno sapeva di te e Lena... Lena ti ha tradito ed ha anche rischiato di rovinare tutto, visto che Daisuke-san si è sentito a lungo in colpa, pur non avendo commesso nessun peccato ... poi c’è anche da dire che, nonostante tutta l’intricata situazione, avevi deciso di continuare a lavorare con entrambi. Se Lena ha abbandonato il nostro progetto è stato solo per giusta vergogna! E comunque meglio così... Tsune è molto più simpatico, meno esibizionista ed arrogante di Lena e...”

“Un'altra persona che non hai mai apprezzato molto!” sorride.

“A parte te, solo Dai-san lo apprezzava, ma solo fino a quando non ha rivelato la sua vera natura! Ma ti rendi conto che ha portato avanti il doppio gioco per quasi tre mesi?”

“Doppio gioco fino ad un certo punto... forse per lui la relazione con me e quella con Daisuke aveva lo stesso identico scarso valore. Non ci hai mai pensato?!”

_Che assurdità..._

Ma potrebbe benissimo essere vero.

Mi chino per posare un bacio sulla testa di Chimi, quindi torno a sdraiarmi, supino, ad osservare il nulla sopra di me. Tutt’ad un tratto mi sorge un dubbio e chiedo, incerto: “Vi siete più sentiti?”

“Assolutamente no...”

Chimi salta sul suo petto e si acciambella su di lui che comincia ad accarezzarlo teneramente. Li considera veramente come dei figli, i suoi gatti, li lascia fare tutto ciò che vogliono.

“... e poi Kaza...” concludo, ridacchiando “... la tua scelta migliore!” osservo, cinico.

“Gli voglio bene...” osserva solo, mentre Chimi allunga le zampe per sfiorargli la guancia. È uno dei pochi gatti che conosco che non tira fuori le unghie.

“Non è un buon motivo per...”

“Rui...” mi interrompe, fissandomi con i suoi occhi scuri “... ricordi quando all’inizio andavamo in giro come dei profughi durante i live? Ci divertivamo un mondo, nonostante la terribile promiscuità a cui dovevamo abituarci per forza!”

E’ vero... eravamo molto meno famosi, ma molto più liberi di fare quello che volevamo, anche se di tempo libero, paradossalmente, ne avevamo molto meno.

“Riusciresti a sopportare quella vita adesso?!” mi chiede.

“Lo sai che sono una persona che si sa adattare, ma dubito che tu ci riusciresti...”

“Riuscivo a malapena a sopportarla, ma se c’eri tu era tutto più semplice!”

Non so cosa mi spinge a farlo, ma mi sposto verso di lui e poso la testa sulla sua spalla. Chimi mi squadra, dal basso, sonnacchioso.

“Ho sempre avuto una strana influenza sul tuo umore... ed anche sulla tua capacità a socializzare!”

“E’ vero” afferma con semplicità, poi chiude gli occhi.

Temo che abbia sonno ed è il caso di lasciarlo riposare. Non deve essere stata una giornata positiva per lui, visto tutto quello che ha passato. Forse dovrei confidargli che anche io so...

Dopo pochi attimi sento il suo respiro farsi regolare, è crollato del tutto. Mi alzo un po’, giusto per spostare Chimi sul letto, quindi mi accuccio contro di lui, mettendomi sottobraccio. Fisso l’oscurità di fronte a me e, invano, cerco di prendere sonno.

 

Mi sveglio che è notte fonda, intorno a me l’oscurità si è fatta consistente. La candela si è spenta da sola, ma c’è nella stanza il lucore tipico della strada notturna, che occhieggia dalle persiane semichiuse. Dovrei alzarmi e cercare di serrare meglio ogni occhio sull’esterno, ma non ne ho molta voglia.

Sento il profumo dello shampoo di Takahiro che mi punzecchia i sensi. Possibile che non abbia altro che profumi ed essenze alle rose? Mi stacco un po’ da lui, per prendere coscienza dell’ora. E' quasi l'una, siamo crollati in fretta, anche io che temevo di non prendere sonno.

Siamo rimasti sdraiati sulle lenzuola, senza trovare un po' di tepore nel letto, in effetti comincio ad avere freddo e mi piacerebbe appisolarmi al caldo, ma non voglio svegliare Takahiro, così mi accontento del suo calore, che è comunque piacevole e mi stringo a lui. Per mio personale piacere, affondo il naso nei suoi capelli, ridacchiando tra me, si muove appena, si sposta di lato, cercando la giusta fuga.

Non vorrei svegliarlo, ma se continua così non mi da scelta! Sussurro il suo nome nel suo orecchio, più di una volta, quindi attendo che apra gli occhi, ma continua a dormire, ignorandomi del tutto.

Ed io che pensavo bastasse molto meno per...

Sento la porta dell'appartamento che si apre e si richiude alle spalle di qualcuno che è entrato in casa. Stupito mi metto a sedere sul letto di colpo, con il cuore che batte talmente forte da salirmi fino in gola. Sono preoccupato. Di chi si tratta? Sicuramente qualcuno che ha la chiave, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto penetrare con tanta facilità, eppure sento il minaccioso miagolio di Donna, pericoloso come sempre.

La sua voce felina è sorda e profonda, sembra quasi un ringhio, non può essere una persona conosciuta, altrimenti il gatto non reagirebbe così male. Sto per scuotere Takahiro dal suo sonno, quando una voce perentoria, che vorrebbe far tacere il micio, mi blocca ogni parola ed ogni movimento.

E' Kaza.

Persino Donna non lo sopporta... quanto lo capisco!

La luce dell'anticamera viene accesa, penetra pesantemente nella stanza, un fascio chiaro mi ferisce gli occhi assonnati, osservo il riquadro della porta, pieno della sua figura scura, deve osservarmi, pensoso e confuso, sicuramente non si aspettava di trovarmi qui, seduto sul letto di Takahiro, a scrutarlo dal basso. Mi riconosce quasi subito, dopotutto ci incrociamo anche troppo spesso, mi saluta con una mano e scompare dalla porta.

Aggrondo le sopracciglia e mi alzo dal letto, per seguirlo. Probabilmente si è reso conto che Takahiro sta dormendo e come me non vuole disturbarlo, si è anche accorto che sono sveglio, quindi che vuole? Si inchina un poco ed io specchio il suo gesto, più per abitudine che per voglia di dimostrarmi cordiale.

"Non pensavo di trovarti qui" osserva.

Siamo in cucina, alla luce della strada, apre il frigo e ne tira fuori una birra. E' perfettamente vestito, osserva il mondo intorno con un sorriso freddo sulle labbra: "Ne vuoi anche tu?"

Mi siedo, scuotendo il capo. Considera questa casa come se fosse la sua, non capisco come Takahiro possa sopportarlo.

Hiro-kun ha sempre detestato le intrusioni nel suo mondo, perché a Kaza è permesso tutto?

Raccolgo il ginocchio destro al petto, posandovi il mento sopra: "Che sei venuto a fare a quest'ora?"

"Lavoro fino a tardi, così finisco sempre con il rimandare il ritorno a casa..." si appoggia alla cucina pensieroso, portandosi la lattina di birra alla bocca "... vi siete fatti compagnia a vicenda?"

Sorrido, con una punta di malizia nella voce: "Sei geloso?"

Mi lancia lo sguardo di chi non si è posto il problema e dentro di me sono felice di aver impiantato il seme del dubbio in qualche sua certezza, ma si riprende subito: "Forse della vostra amicizia..."

"Nostra amicizia?" tanto so dove vuole arrivare, non è la prima volta che fa discorsi simili, infatti stavolta non continua e mi lascia semplicemente con il ripasso di quello che già so.

"Ne parlo sempre, non è il caso di continuare, non trovi?"

Non sopporto la sua arroganza, ho voglia sinceramente di dargli una lezione. Non importa se così facendo posso rischiare di mancargli di rispetto.

"Takahiro-kun, invece, non è geloso..."

"Non gliene do di certo motivo!" mi sorride come farebbe uno spaccone sicuro di sé, è giunto dunque il momento di dargli la giusta stoccata.

"Carina la tua accompagnatrice..." gli lancio uno sguardo dal basso, è più uno scrutare la sua reazione ad ogni mia parola che altro "Non vi abbiamo interrotti oggi al locale Y perché sembravate decisamente presi da voi stessi; non volevamo disturbarvi..."

A questo punto posa la lattina sul ripiano e incrocia le braccia sul petto, scrutandomi sempre più preoccupato: "Che avete visto?"

"Per fortuna avevamo quasi finito di mangiare... quindi abbiamo gustato solo il vostro aperitivo..."  sono cattivo e non me ne pento "Eri troppo preso dagli occhi di lei per poterci notare..."

Si morde il labbro inferiore velocemente, quindi aggiunge di sfuggita, ben consapevole di sapere la risposta: "Mi ha visto anche..."

"Ti ha visto soprattutto Takahiro-kun!" esclamo, con uno sguardo che non lascia intendere nulla di buono.

"Comunque lo sapeva che esco con una signorina..." cerca di schermare il proprio senso di colpa, misto a paura di perderlo con una frase che lascia basito me.

"Lo... sapeva?!" osservo, stringendomi di più contro la mia gamba piegata, incerto se mettermi a ridere o se rabbuiarmi ancora di più. Si... sarebbe da Takahiro un atteggiamento simile, essere conscio ed accettare anche le situazioni più estreme, se fosse stato per lui avrebbe continuato a lavorare fianco a fianco con Lena... una consuetudine, la sua, che ho sempre trovato di difficile applicazione.

"Vado da lui..." mi avverte e fa per uscire, ma lo trattengo per la manica della sua giacca sempre impeccabile, pulita ed in ordine. Contrasta perfettamente con il pigiama un po' troppo abbondante per me.

"Direi che non è il caso... non stanotte..." ci voltiamo entrambi verso la porta, Takahiro ci osserva appoggiato contro lo stipite, ha i capelli un po' scomposti e lo sguardo assonnato oltre ad un'espressione severa sul viso che non ricordavo da molti anni "... ho promesso a Rui-chan di passare qualche giorno da solo con lui. Gradirei non essere disturbato. Buona notte."

Non aggiunge altro, non muove un passo verso di noi, anzi si volta e torna a letto.

Kaza fa per muoversi verso le stanze private di Takahiro, ma si blocca, mi squadra rabbiosamente, quindi aspetta che io allenti la stretta e, quando decido di lasciarlo andare, raccoglie le sue cose, abbandonate su una sedia, ed indossa il cappotto con metodo e fastidio malcelato.

Prima di uscire, mi lancia un mucchio di altre parole ingiuriose che neanche ascolto, terminando il suo sfogo con la sentenza: "... se non ci fossi stato, avrei già potuto risolvere questa faccenda!"

Quindi mi abbandona.

Peccato, però, perché non ha potuto godere del sorriso di soddisfazione dipinto sulle mie labbra.

 

"So già cosa mi vuoi dire, vuoi farmi notare che sono un caso disperato, che dovrei rinchiudermi da qualche parte per evitare come sempre di peggiorare la mia vita, ma non riesco a farlo, Ruichan. Gli voglio molto bene, dopotutto..."

Sarà di sicuro una notte lunga, lo so.

Il sonno è passato ad entrambi, per un motivo più che valido.

"Non lo penso neppure lontanamente" osservo, giocherellando con un mio ciuffo ribelle "mi piacerebbe vederti felice, però mi rendo conto che per esserlo hai una sola strada davanti a te, deciderti a lasciarlo..."

"... o attendere che mi lasci lui. Diciamo che l'ho messo in condizioni di farlo..."

"Dici? Kaza è ostinato..."

"Forse..." pondera, dubbioso "... o forse no... se lo conosco bene, questa mia osservazione costerà decisamente caro all'equilibrio della nostra coppia"

Scuoto il capo: "... e perché? Cosa hai detto di diverso dal solito momento di depressione dovuto al cattivo comportamento di lui?"

Il silenzio profondo in cui cade Takahiro mi inquieta un po', ma ancora di più sono le parole che pronuncia a destabilizzarmi: "L'ho messo in secondo piano rispetto a qualcun altro..."

_A me..._

Mi ripeto, sussurrandolo piano a me stesso, ma per quale motivo questa presa di coscienza mi riempie il cuore di gioia?


End file.
